


Critical Failure

by Lil_Broad_Abroad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Macro/Micro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Broad_Abroad/pseuds/Lil_Broad_Abroad
Summary: Paige joins a new D&D group but gets more than she bargained for after a bad roll.





	1. Chapter 1

Paige stood on the doorstep, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other as she waited. She had started to think that she’d gotten the address wrong when the door opened. 

“Come on in.” Ian stepped aside for her to enter. “We’re all set up in the garage.” 

“Thanks again for inviting me.” She followed him through the house. “I was dying to play but I could never find a group that didn’t flake after two games.”

He laughed and opened the door to a chorus of voices. “Can’t promise this will be any better.” Paige smiled. She hadn’t known Ian very long but he was one of her favorite regulars, even more so once she had found out he ran a gaming group. The three other players she didn’t know and when she entered, they were sat around a table arguing over spells. 

“Well, why the fuck is it called ‘Chill Touch’ if it’s not a touch spell and it’s not cold damage?” 

“I didn’t write the spell, I’m just telling you what it says.” One of the players, a guy about her age with dark hair and a pair of glasses, shot back. “Look, it’s right here in the book.”

He pushed the book away. “I’m just saying, we should change the name. It’s confusing.” 

Ian indicated an empty spot on the lumpy old couch and Paige took it. “Guys, this is our new player, Paige.” 

Glasses snapped the book shut. “Hey Paige. I’m Jake. What kind of character are you playing?” 

She dug around in her bag and retrieved her character sheet. As if she needed to look- she’d spent a good couple of hours coming up with her character and writing out a detailed backstory. “I’m an elf ranger.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Said the player across from her. He was the youngest of the group and looked to be barely old enough to drink. “We needed a ranger.” 

“Yeah.” The last player, a guy who looked like he was more suited to football than tabletop gaming, cracked a beer and rolled his eyes. “None of you fuckers ever keep out of range enough not to get hit.” 

The kid tossed a pencil at the football player. “Shut up, Ethan.” He reached across the table and shook her hand. “I’m Ryan. That’s Ethan. He’s supposed to be our cleric. Jake is a dwarf fighter and I’m a half orc bard.” 

“A half orc bard?” She asked with a laugh. “How does that work?” 

Ian handed out a couple bottles of beer and Paige took one. She wasn’t much of a drinker but this group seemed fun and she decided that she ought to lighten up a bit. 

“He put all his points into intimidation and performance.” Jake said. “Believe it or not, it works. Most of the time.” 

“Alright.” Ian gathered up a few sets of colorful dice. “Who wants to catch our new ranger up?” 

They had been playing this campaign for a while. It took more than ten minutes to cover the gist of all that had happened so far, with extra time for arguing over who had screwed up or let that villain get away. By the time they reached where they had left off the last time they played, she thought she more or less understood the quest. 

Paige searched around in her bag for the little box that held her dice but it was nowhere to be found. Just as she finished looking in every pocket a second time, she concluded that she must have left them at home. 

“Shit.” She turned to Ian. “I can’t believe it. I forgot my dice. Do you have an extra set?” 

Ryan started to slide a set of bright orange dice to her but Ian stopped him. “Actually, I have a new set. Got it today. New player, new dice-you can break em in for me.” He reached into a drawer in the table and passed her an ornately carved wooden box. 

There was a little metal latch keeping the box closed. She flicked it open with her thumbnail and took a look. The colors almost looked like they were moving as the light shone on them. Swirls of gold and copper and a dark green swirled into the deepest black she’d ever seen. 

“Wow. These are beautiful! I almost don’t want to be the first to use them.” She said. 

Ian grinned. “Nah, go ahead. But I want them lucky so don’t roll any 1’s.” 

From beside him, Ethan whacked him on the shoulder with the back of a meaty hand. “Dude! You probably jinxed her! Let her at least play one game first.”

After a bit more bantering, they finally got into it. “The three of you wake up the next morning in the inn, fully rested and ready to get on the road again.”

“I’m going down for breakfast first.” Ryan declared. “Durgash needs eggs! And ale!” He pounded the table, nearly spilling his beer. 

“Balmir’s gonna join him. In case they’re out of eggs.” 

Ethan shook his head. “Fine. I’ll go too to heal anyone who gets between Durgash and his eggs.” 

Ian set the scene as the characters came down the stairs. The inn wasn’t very crowded as it was still early in the day. A few patrons sat at the bar and a man- human- stood behind it, filling drinks and wiping glasses with a rag. At the end of the bar was a figure with a hooded cloak and a bow strung across its back. Ian asked for perception checks from the half orc and the dwarf but neither were interested in the mysterious patron and chose not to roll. Ethan’s cleric, however, was curious. 

“I got a seventeen.” He said, examining the d20 when it had settled. 

“Ok. Romas, you notice the figure at the end of the bar and under the hood you see..” He gestured at Paige, who took the cue. 

“A young female elf with short, curly hair dressed in leather armor.” 

She didn’t have much to do yet. Ryan escalated a fight with the barkeep while Ethan and Jake tried to de-escalate with little success. Finally, there was an opening. “I’m gonna fire an arrow right next to Durgash’s head to try and get him to stop strangling the barkeep.” 

“You better not miss.” Ryan said. Paige only smiled as she reached in the box for the d20. 

“Nyna never misses.” The die rolled out of her hand and clattered across the table. She leaned forward and picked it up to inspect the number. “Hm. Eleven. Plus three so, fourteen all together.”

Ian thought for a second. “Okay. So, you don’t hit him but with all the chaos going on, you’re a little distracted. Your arrow sticks in the wall right next to his head but it grazes his cheek a little. Durgash, you feel a trickle of blood drip down your face.” 

Ryan wiped his own cheek dramatically and looked at his hand, then back to Paige. “Durgash drops the barkeep and laughs, turning to see who shot at him.” 

They played through the introductions and, as the game went on, she really felt like she had finally found a group that she connected with. It had always been hit or miss but there was none of the awkwardness of a new group with them. They certainly didn’t give her less shit for being the new player, either. They razzed her for bad rolls and cheered when she found the secret entrance to the dungeon. 

It was almost midnight when Paige started to feel a little lightheaded but she chalked it up to the beer. She had only had two and they were about to work their way into an underground cave system. She was determined to keep playing, dizziness or not. The first chamber was empty, the second too but in the third, they ran into a group of bandits. 

“Is there anything I can use for cover?” She asked.

Ian scribbled a few shapes on the graph paper. “There are some rocks here and here. They're about four feet high.”

“Okay. I'm going to jump behind those and hold my action until I can see one of them.” She set her figurine down next to the rocks. 

The rest of the party took their turns but none of them seemed to do much damage. Ian was rolling hot though and within a couple of rounds, the cleric was down, Jake was within ten points of unconsciousness and Ryan wasn’t much better off.

“Come on, Paige.” Ryan said. “Kill something or we might have a TPK on our hands.”

She tried to come up with a strategy through the increasing mental fog. If she killed the bandit fighting Jake, she could slip him a healing potion. Then on her next turn, she could stabilize Ethan. It was a long shot but maybe she would get lucky. If there was ever a time when she needed a critical hit, it was right now.

The die clattered onto the table. Paige could still feel the weight of it in her hands, even as her fingers started to tingle. She suddenly had the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The d20 rolled across the table and there was a sharp intake of breath as it wobbled once and landed on 1. 

“Oh shit.” She said. And then she was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

“That took long enough.” Paige heard the muffled voice but there was no telling where it came from. She didn't even know where she was. The last thing she remembered, she was rolling and the next, she was engulfed in an ocean of thick, black fabric. Her head was still spinning as she tried to crawl towards a sliver of light but a loud, almost familiar voice made her stop.

“She was luckier than I thought she'd be.”

“I hope she stays lucky or this is going to be a short game.”

Everything began to move. Paige tried to hang on but there was a sudden, sharp tug and she was falling again, tumbling out into bright light and fresh air. She looked around, getting her bearings, when she heard a low whistle from above her head.

“Well, that’s even better than I expected.” Jake said, leaning over to look at her.

She stopped breathing. He was huge, a least a hundred feet tall. How this had happened, how this was even possible at all, she had no idea. She looked around, feeling dazed, and saw that everything was huge, not just Jake. But if everything was big, that meant…

“So, are we gonna play or what?” Paige turned to see another figure looming above her. Ryan. She had been taller than him only a few minutes ago. Now, it was like looking up at a skyscraper.

“What…” She tried to stand but her legs were shaking. “What the fuck?”

If they heard her question, there was no reply. They talked over her head as if she wasn’t there and for a moment, she wondered if she had turned invisible too. She had already shrunk so she didn’t see it as outside the realm of possibility but Ian smiled, his attention turning to her at last.

A hand bigger than her entire body fell towards her. Paige tried to run but the ground under her was unsteady and she didn’t manage more than two steps before he swept her up. His fingers closed around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and no amount of screaming or kicking was enough to stop him. He lifted her out of her pile of discarded and now useless clothes and tipped her onto a familiar grid pattern.

“Alright.” He said. “Where were we?”

Paige whirled around, looking up at the now giant players. None of them looked surprised by her sudden reduction in size. Instead, they all looked eager to get their hands on her. She shivered and not entirely from the cold. It was then that she realized that she was naked. Her hands flew to her chest, trying to cover herself as best she could.

“Oh, come on.” Ryan said. She stumbled backwards as one of his fingers, bigger than she was, brushed her arms. “No need to be shy.”

“Please…” Paige jumped as she backed into her miniature. The little elf figurine came up to her waist now.

A wicked smile spread over Ryan’s face. He picked up her miniature and set it aside and gave her a little nudge that sent her stumbling forward. “Go ahead and get back on your square.”

How could they still be thinking about playing? Something fucked up had happened to her and they were going along like everything was fine. It wasn’t fine, she thought. She was, as far as she could tell, only a couple of inches tall, naked, and no one seemed concerned in the least.

“No!” She yelled. “I’m not playing! You have to help me, please.”

From behind her, she heard Ian’s voice. “I’ll help you.”

At least someone was taking this seriously, she thought. She took a couple of tentative steps towards him, keeping a wary eye on the other players. Before she could thank him, he pinched her under the arms and lifted her off the board. She kicked at the air, grabbing at his fingers. “No!” She shrieked. “Put me down! You said you would help me.”

He laughed and set her back to the square that her miniature had so recently occupied. “I did. I helped you back to your spot.”

“That wasn’t helping!” She backed away as he released her but there was already another hand behind her. A fingertip caught her at the small of her back and slid her back into the square. She was on the verge of tears now. “I don’t want to play anymore, guys. Please stop.”

“You know.” Ethan said, not bothering to look at their new plaything. “If she won’t stay there, we could tape her feet to a base.”

“No!” Her voice barely registered over the conversation as they discussed the best way to keep her immobile. “I’ll stay here, just don’t tape me to anything.”

Jake ran a finger up her leg and over a hip. She shuddered, fighting the urge to run but the threat of being taped to a miniature base was enough to keep her still. “That’s okay. I’d rather play something else anyway.”

“I know a game we could play.” Ian suggested. “I bet Paige will like it a lot more than this one.”

Paige stood on her square, shaking silently as tears ran down her cheeks. How was this happening? She thought she had finally found a decent group but instead of just flaking out or min-maxing, they had turned her into little more than a toy. And what would happen after they were done playing with her? Would they let her go? They had to, she reasoned. If she went missing, people would come looking for her. They wouldn’t take a risk like that, would they?

Before she could ask, Jake reached into a box and set a timer onto the table next to her, the impact almost knocking her off her feet. “I’ll go first.” He reached for her.

Paige ran but she knew it was useless. The table was high enough off the ground that she would only make things worse if she jumped. Wherever she ran, they would catch her but she had to try. A hand shot out, clipping her ankle and she went down, tumbling into a pile of brightly colored plastic dice. She pushed herself up but something caught her leg. She twisted around to see Ian. He had her ankle pinched between two fingers and he dragged her back into the center of the table.

“Stop it!” She thrashed and kicked but nothing stopped the slow slide across the table. “Let go of me, I’m not playing any fucking game!”

Jake held out his hand and she yelped as Ian lifted her off the table, letting her hang upside down for a moment before dropping her into his friend’s open palm. “Should we tell her how to play?”

Ryan snorted. “She doesn’t really need to know the rules, does she?”

“No,” Jake agreed. “And I’m sure she’ll pick it up quickly. But isn’t it more fun if she knows how the game works?”

His attention turned to her again as he eased her back into his palm with a fingertip against her chest. Paige tried to push herself up but her arms buckled immediately. She could feel the strength behind it and barely any of it was being used to keep her down. One finger was more than enough to overpower her. She couldn’t run. She couldn’t fight. Whatever they were going to do to her, she was completely at their mercy.

“Here’s the game.” The pressure came off of her chest as his finger traced a path from between her breasts, over her ribs and down a thigh. Paige squirmed but the finger was back, keeping her in place. “We each get thirty seconds to do whatever we want with our new little toy. Thirty seconds, the timer goes off and you get passed to the next player. Then he gets thirty seconds to play with you and so on. Got it so far?”

She shook her head, still trying in vain to get out from where he had her pinned. “Please.” The tears were stinging her eyes now. “Please don’t do this.”

He continued as if she hadn’t spoken at all. “An extra five seconds are awarded for anyone who gets you to obey an order and whoever makes you cum, wins. Want to know what the prize is?”

She already knew.

Jake’s grin widened and Paige felt like she couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Even as his fingers rolled one of her calves between them, she wouldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible. He began to ease her legs apart and she whimpered.

“Start the clock.”


	3. Chapter 3

He took his time, pinching an arm or repositioning a leg but his attention wasn’t much more than curious exploration. That seemed to annoy Ryan, who tsked and gave his friend a nudge.

“You’re wasting all your time playing dolly, man.”

“It’s still early.” His eyes never left her as he answered. “I want to see what I’ve got to play with.”

Paige could hear the ticking of the timer. Thirty seconds wasn’t that long but it felt like an eternity as Jake pinched and poked and tickled her. He ran a thumb over her breasts and hummed appreciatively as she cried.

“Please, Jake.” She begged. “Please don’t do this.” Part of her knew that it was no good. Nothing she could say or do would change his mind now that he had her in his hands but there wasn’t anything else she could do. There was no fighting him, he was so much bigger than her- his thumb over her chest kept her from squirming out from under his touch.

After considering for a moment, he stopped touching her. She couldn’t believe it. Had she actually convinced him to let her go? Paige sat up, ready for him to knock her back down with another finger but he didn’t. Instead, he tipped his hand backwards, making her scream as she tumbled across his palm, landing splayed across his fingers. His fingers closed around her arms and legs, trapping her in an awkward pose with her face pressed against a knuckle and her ass in the air.

“That’s more like it.” Someone said. Jake gave her hips a squeeze and, as much as she fought, she couldn’t avoid his touch. As a finger felt its way over the curve of her butt and down a thigh, Paige thought she might black out. At least that would ruin their fucked up little game, she thought. But there was no telling where she would wake up if she did so she fought to keep herself with it.

The finger reached the tops of her thighs when the timer went off, making her jump. He didn’t look disappointed as Ethan held out his hand and he dropped her into it without complaint. “I’m looking forward to my next turn.” He said. Paige shivered, even with the heat radiating from Ethan’s skin under her.

She didn’t have time to plead with Ethan before Jake announced that his time had started. Immediately, he slid a finger between her ankles and up past her knees, easily spreading her legs. Unlike Jake, who seemed to enjoy teasing and playing with her, Ethan looked determined. It scared her in different way than Jake's exploring had. She tried crawling backwards but his fingers curled over her shoulders, blocking her escape and keeping her firmly in place. Still, she tried to fight, kicking and bucking- anything she could think of to keep him away.

“Squirmy little thing. Hold still, would you?” Ethan managed to catch her as she tried to escape over the side of his hand. He held her in a loose fist, her arms trapped and a pinky finger between her legs to keep her from sliding down as he brought her to his face. “If I have to waste my time this turn teaching you, you’re gonna make up for the next time I get you, you understand?”

“Go to hell.” She managed to squeak. Her face was burning- she was embarrassed, afraid, angry. They had made her think that they wanted to be friends when all they wanted was to use her as a toy in whatever fucked up game they were playing. Well, even if they made her a physical part of it, she would never be a willing participant. Ethan sighed and opened his hand.

“Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” When Paige tried to crawl away again, his thumb came down over her back, trapping her against the side of his hand. Then, without warning, there was a gust of air, a sharp crack and a stinging pain across her ass and down her thighs. She shrieked, pushing at his skin and kicking wildly but it didn’t stop the next blow, or the one after. When the timer finally dinged again, she was sobbing. Ethan caught her under the arms and lifted her higher to inspect his work.

“We’ll see if the lesson stuck next time around.” He kissed her across her stinging butt and dropped her into Ian’s waiting hand.

Ian was the only one of the group that she knew. She hadn’t known him well, they only chatted when he came into her shop once or twice a week. She liked him, maybe a little more than as a cool regular but that was before. Now, with his huge face hanging above her, a satisfied grin pulling at his lips as he looked down at her, he was a monster.

“What do you think of the game so far?” He pinched one of her legs, pulling her until she was flat on her back. She winced, her butt still sore from Ethan’s lesson, and tried not to move as Ian circled the slight swell of her belly with a fingertip.

“Why are you doing this?” Her hands pushed at his fingers but there was no stopping them as they traveled up her chest and over her shoulders.

“Because.” He said, brushing some of her hair out of her tear streaked face. “It’s fun.”

Paige recoiled from his touch. Fun? How could this be fun? They turned her into a toy and now they were taking turns feeling her up. This wasn’t fun, this was insane. He must have sensed her disbelief so he continued his explanation.

“I saw you in the shop and thought you were cute. The more we talked, the more I knew you’d be great to play with. You seemed like a quick learner, perfect for this sort of game, and so far…” His touch moved to her breasts. “I was right.”

“Fuck you, Ian.” Her voice sounded small, even to her.

He laughed, moving his touch down her body. “Maybe later, if you’re lucky.” With a flick of a finger, her rolled her over. “I was dying to see what was under that uniform. It really didn’t flatter you at all. Wow.” Her cry was muffled against his skin as he pinched her still red ass. “Ethan got you good, huh?”

The timer went off and Ryan was waiting excitedly for his turn. As much as she hated Ian, she didn’t want to be passed off again. Maybe if it was just him poking at her and teasing her instead of all of them, it would be easier to handle. Not much easier but anything was better than this.

“No.” She pushed herself up and crawled away from Ryan’s approaching hand. “I’m not doing this. Ian, please, don’t give me to him.”

“Sorry, short stuff.” Ryan said, reaching forward to grab her below the knee with a thumb and forefinger. “Those are the rules.” Paige looked pleadingly up at Ian who only shrugged. Before she could argue again, Ryan lifted her off of Ian’s palm, letting her hang upside down in front of his face.

She couldn’t decide which scared her more- being so close to his face that it filled her field of vision or the long drop to the floor. The pressure on her leg hurt but she couldn’t reach his fingers to pull herself up and every failure sent a sharp shock of pain through her knee. Ryan looked at her appraisingly and she covered her chest.

“Hey. None of that.” He brushed her hands away, making her swing a little but she replaced them as fast as he could move them. “Am I going to have to tie your arms behind your back?” Paige shook her head quickly but was more reluctant in removing her hands. Eventually, he eased them away and they stayed put at her sides. It took all of her willpower to keep them there.

The blood was rushing to her head and Paige could hear her pulse hammering in her ears as Ryan ran a finger down her captive leg and then between them. She jumped at the contact, trying to push him away but every struggle sent new waves of pain through her knee. It was useless anyway. He would do whatever he wanted to her, just like the others had and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Her vision began to tunnel. The only thing tethering her to consciousness was the sensation of Ryan’s finger along the inside of her thighs and even that was starting to fade. She was sure he would keep her like that until she blacked out but, when everything began to dissolve into static, he lowered her into his palm at last. It took a second or two for the dizziness to subside and he took full advantage of that. While her head was spinning, he flipped her over onto her stomach.

Paige couldn’t decide whether to use her legs to crawl away or kick at his fingers so she tried to do both and ended up looking more like a fish out of water than someone trying to escape a group of giant perverts. She could feel her face flushing at the resulting chorus of laughter. Assholes, she thought. It wasn't enough that they were doing this to her, they had to make it more embarrassing. She hadn't thought that possible but even as she fumed, squeaking out where they could stick their game, Jake's hand upended.

She was too surprised to scream but the fall only lasted a moment before he caught her with his other hand. His hand began to tip again but Paige threw her arms around his middle finger, desperate not to fall again.

“See, guys? She wants to stay with me.” Ryan pinched her hips and slid her halfway up his finger like a ring before the timer went off.

“Too bad.” Jake said, holding out his hand. As tight as Paige had her arms around his finger, he plucked her off as if she hadn’t been holding on at all and handed her back to Jake. Where she had started.

She had survived the first round but, from the grin spreading across Jake’s enormous face, she could tell that the last few minutes had been a warm-up. He positioned her effortlessly, tucking in an errant arm or leg as she tried to wiggle free, leaving her hung over the side of his hand. His thumb came down over her back, keeping her in place just like when Ethan had spanked her.

Anticipating the same treatment, she panicked. “No! Please, please don’t hit me!”

She twisted as much as she could in his grip but his thumb blocked her view of what his other hand was doing. His touch was so sudden that it made her flinch but it wasn’t the stinging pain she was expecting. More gently than she’d thought possible for someone his size, his finger ran up one of her thighs then down the other, feather light. Paige could feel the ridges of his fingerprints as he worked his way higher. She was panting and exhausted but she kept pushing, trying to work her way out from under his thumb.

“I like the way you squirm.” He tilted his hand so that she was almost upside down again, giving her the perfect view of his lap. Paige screamed at the sudden shift, clinging to his knuckle as he gave himself a squeeze through his jeans below her. “I’m really going to like the way you squirm when I get you home.”

“What makes you so sure you’re going to win?” Ryan asked.

“She likes me.” Jake said, his grin widening as she protested. “I can tell.”

Her stomach flipped again as he righted her and lifted her closer to his face. “Why don’t you show me how much you like me, Paige.” He puckered his lips. “How about a kiss?”

He pressed her to his lips, covering her face and most of her chest. Paige barely had time to suck in a lungful of air before the soft, pliable skin of his lips surrounded her, enveloping her upper body. Her hands pushed against his upper lip, occasionally slipping between them as she tried to get free.

“Mm.” She could feel the vibrations in her bones from the pleased noise he made and it only served to remind her how small she was now. She might not have even caught the sound at her normal size but everything was amplified, the smallest noises and movements so much more intense.

The timer buzzed again but it took another second or two before Ethan cleared his throat and she was handed over.

“You going to be good this time?” He asked. Ethan's hands were the last place she wanted to be again after how he had treated her before.

Paige didn't doubt that he would take pleasure in punishing her disobedience again but, as much as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she couldn’t help herself. “Put me down, Ethan.” 

She waited for his reaction but rather than turn her over again, he only laughed. 

“You sure? You still have to make up for my last turn, you know.” He shrugged, sending her sprawling in his palm. “Well, if you’re sure.” 

He turned his hand and Paige grabbed for his fingers but it was too late. She tumbled ass over teakettle out of his palm with a scream. Everything was a blur; up and down became meaningless. In the few seconds that she was falling, it seemed like time had slowed to a crawl. Would she hit the ground? The table? How badly would it hurt and would they even care? She didn’t have to wonder long. She landed on a firm, warm surface hard enough to knock the air from her lungs but the sudden stop hurt less than she had anticipated.

The zipper was what she noticed first in the vast plain of denim that stretched out around her. Then the rest of his body, towering over her. She was in his lap. Immediately, she tried to run but the thick folds in his jeans tripped her before she managed two steps. He seemed to like watching her struggle and, once she made it onto his hip, he grabbed her by an ankle and dragged her back to where she had landed. 

“Now _that's_ how you make up for wasting my turn.” As she made another escape attempt, a finger came down between her shoulders, pinning her to him. “Keep wiggling like that.”

Ryan laughed somewhere above her. “You're supposed to get her off, not the other way around.”

“I'm getting to that.” Ethan said, his voice low. “Maybe we ought to change the rules though."


	5. Chapter 5

The pressure on her back grew, pushing her tightly against him and, to her horror, he was starting to push back. She could feel him swell under her and she felt sick. They were going to do whatever they wanted to her- squeezing her, touching her, kissing her wherever and however they wanted- but she hadn't considered that they would make _her_ do them as well. 

That thought made her struggle even more but she was stuck between a hand and a hard place and he was getting harder the more she fought. There was less room for her to breathe by the second. Paige could feel how big he was- certainly bigger than she was at her new size- and realized that he would tower over her had his jeans not been in the way. _No_ , she thought. _I’m not doing this. This isn’t happening. This_ can’t _be happening._ His cock bucked underneath her, forcing the air out of her lungs, and she tried to hold back her tears. 

“Mm, you really got a good one this time, Ian.” His voice was muffled by the hand over her but the low rumble of pleasure was unmistakable. “She’s an eager little thing. From the way she’s wiggling down there, I’m definitely going to win.” 

It felt like an eternity before she heard the ring of the timer again but it was another second before his palm, now sweaty from the heat of her little body, let up. Paige gasped for air as she got to her hands and knees, trying in vain to crawl away from him again. 

It was Ian’s hand that swept her up this time but rather than dropping her into his lap or spreading her legs, he let her slide out onto the table top. “Yeah, yeah.” He said over her head to Ethan who was still looking at her hungrily. 

He finally looked down at her where she stood trembling, trying to cover her chest with her tiny hands. “Alright, Paige. Let’s see just how eager to please you are.” With a small gesture, he pointed to the bowl of pretzels on the other side of the table. “All this fun is making me hungry. Why don’t you be a good girl and bring me a couple of those?”

She looked up at him, a silent plea in her eyes but he was unmoved. “Ian…” He waited for another heartbeat to see if she would comply before shrugging and reaching for her again. Paige backed away, her hands up in surrender. “Wait, fine, okay.” 

Once she was fairly sure he wasn't going to grab her, she took a few hesitant steps. The porcelain bowl might as well have been a football field away and it would easily take her the entire thirty seconds to even get to it. Maybe if she walked slowly, she could run out the clock. It would be a welcome break from all the grabbing and groping, at least. 

The other players had something else in mind. As she walked down the table, hands firmly over her breasts, Ethan reached out and pinched her ass between a thumb and finger. Paige yelped, jumping forward and stumbling over the finger that Ryan curled around her calves. She pushed herself to her feet, modesty be damned, and ran down the table towards the bowl. Another hand came toward her- Jake’s- and she dodged to the right, just quickly enough to avoid it. The timer was still silent when she reached the bowl and she was struck by the sudden realization that it was much too tall for her to climb into. A quick glance back at Ian gave no clue as to what she was supposed to do now but Jake was already there behind her. 

“Here, small fry. Let me give you a hand.” She sputtered out a protest but he was already pushing her with a finger against the smooth porcelain. He slid her up and over the rim, giving her a final nudge on the bottom to send her over, tumbling into the pile of twisted brown curves, each as thick as her arm. 

The timer rang again but she heard the dial turn. _Right._ She thought. _Five extra seconds because I obeyed._ Well, there was no way she was getting out of the bowl in that time, let alone getting a pretzel to him. Would he punish her for not finishing? He didn’t look angry when she finally peeked over the rim. 

“You can make up for it on my next turn.” He said. A shadow fell over her as another hand reached for her, closing in a loose fist and scooping both her and a few pretzels out of the bowl. She felt her stomach sink as she was lifted higher and she was afraid what she would find once the hand opened. Who’s turn was it now? 

Ryan was smiling when his hand opened and he plucked up one of the pretzels next to her and popped it into his mouth. “Mm.” He chewed for a moment, swallowed, and opened his mouth again but didn’t reach for another. He wanted _her_ to do it. It was bad enough being in his hands but she didn’t want hers anywhere near his mouth, especially the two sharp, glistening rows of teeth. 

“I’m getting pretty hungry.” He cautioned. “If you’re not going to help me, I might grab the wrong little snack on accident.” 

That was all the encouragement she needed. She didn’t think that any of them really would eat her- they seemed to be having too much fun playing with her to end it here- but she hadn’t imagined that they would have done _this_ to her either. She wasn’t about to test her theory. 

She picked up one of the pretzels and held it out towards him, scooting forward until she was sitting on the heel of his hand. He did the rest, thankfully, leaning down so that she could push it in but when she withdrew her arm, his lips closed around it, keeping her firmly in place. 

She could feel his teeth lightly digging into her skin and she panicked. One little fist bounced off the upper lip, her feet bracing against his chin as he slowly sucked her in, closer and closer. Then suddenly, the pressure was gone and she tumbled backwards. There was laughter all around the table as Jake added the extra time. 

Ryan pinched her hips between his thumb and index finger and lifted her out of his palm. “You tasted so nice. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like.” He tilted his head back and positioned her over his open mouth. 

She screamed as his face came closer and closer, lowering her down ever so slowly until his tongue wrapped around her kicking legs. “No!” She screamed. “I did what you wanted. Please. Please don’t.” 

The timer was almost a relief this time. She was safe. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

“So?” Jake asked, holding out his hand. “Does she taste as good as she looks?”

Ryan licked his lips as he passed her to his waiting friend. “Find out for yourself.”

He seemed to take that idea to heart. With a thumb and forefinger, he pinched her under the arms and brought her to his face. His tongue parted her legs easily as he gave her a long lick from her cunt to her chin, leaving her shivering as his saliva cooled. “Yeah, pretty good.”

Paige whimpered as his lips opened again, his tongue slowly snaking its way toward her. The tip of it pressed into her belly, flattening as it left a slick trail over her ribs and across her chest. His breath washed over her, every wave of hot air warming her just as the chill of his drying spit became uncomfortable. She could feel each little bump of his taste buds as he licked her breasts and, through the terror and disgust, she was horrified to find her body reacting to the sensation.

She tried to think about anything else but at her reduced size, it was difficult to keep from being overwhelmed. _This isn't me,_ she thought. This was something else they were doing to her. It had to be. Being pushed around, passed around, pinched, poked, licked like a lollipop- it was humiliating and terrifying, not sexy.

So why was she responding to it?

When his tongue finally stopped its assault, Paige was biting her own hard enough to taste blood. He wasn’t finished, however. The pliable skin of his lips conformed to the little curves of her body as he held her tightly against them.

“Come on, Paige.” He said, his lower lip grazing the sensitive spot between her thighs as he spoke. “Give me a kiss.”

Her hands were slippery with spit as she pushed against his face but she knew it was a losing battle. It was all she could do now to not react, to not give him the satisfaction of further humiliating her. “Fuck you.”

She felt his lips stretch into a smile across her chest. “If you insist.” He said, giving her a promissory lick between the thighs so suddenly that she gasped. “All you have to do is cum. Then I can take you home and you can make good on that.”

Paige tried to close her legs to him but there was more strength in that hot, wet muscle than in her entire pathetic body. He started at her knees, working his tongue between them, spreading her legs wide as it pushed up and up until-

She nearly sobbed in relief as the now familiar ring signaled that Jake's turn was over but that relief was short lived. Ethan made a face as he held her out to him. "Ugh, she's covered in your spit."

Jake rolled his eyes but grabbed the bottom of his shirt, giving her a rough but thorough wipe. There was a brief inspection and, once he was satisfied, Ethan plucked her out of his hand.

"Should we pick up where we left off last time?" He ignored the frantic shaking of her little head, tracing a finger over the curve of her hip and back up to her chest. With a flick- a tiny gesture to him but enough to knock the wind out of her- he forced her onto her back. "You haven't been a very good sport tonight."

He pinned her with a finger between her breasts and her panic grew when she realized that the pressure he was applying made it hard to draw a full breath. Her pushing and beating and clawing against him didn't seem to bother him at all. On the contrary, he seemed to like it best when she was afraid. They all did, to a point, but Ethan was the worst. "I know the point of the game is to get you to cum, but I don't really think you deserve it."

At least that was one thing that they agreed on. Paige wasn't as sure that she would agree with whatever he thought that she deserved instead but she knew that she would get it anyway. She hadn't deserved to be shrunk either and yet here she was, on her back in some giant sadist's palm, waiting to see how he would punish her now.

He ran his thumb over one of her breasts. “Why don’t you tell us why you’ve been such a bad sport, Paige?”

She didn’t think that he wanted a real answer but a sudden increase in pressure on her chest told her that he was waiting. “B-because I don’t want to play.” She squeaked. The pressure on her chest subsided and then disappeared altogether as his finger moved further down and Paige had to bite her lip to keep from crying or screaming or swearing as it forced her legs open again. 

He was slow, preferring to draw out her dread. It seemed like an eternity before the pad of his finger pressed against her and it was everything she could do not to react. Every ridge of his fingerprint stimulated the most sensitive spot between her thighs with each flick of that huge digit. Something that big shouldn't have been able to pinpoint so precisely where to touch her but this was obviously not the first time they had played this game. Paige could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he picked up the pace. 

_No, no, no._ She begged herself not to give any sign that his touch was having the desired effect on her but, just as the timer sounded again she gasped, arching her hips into his finger in an involuntary need to get more contact. 

A smile spread over his face as he looked down at her, obviously flushed and well aware of her fatal mistake. "Looks like you do want to play after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Paige could hear the triumph in the voices of the other players. Now that she had reacted, there was blood in the water- the game was well and truly on. But they sounded distant, despite every word being a rumble of thunder over her head. She could barely hear it over the screaming in her own head. How had she been so weak, so pathetically easy to break? How had she given in so quickly? And why had her body betrayed her so completely?

She felt Ethan's hand, and herself with it, moving. Whatever was in store for her next would only be worse now that they knew, now that _she_ knew, that one of them would win. And then what? She was the prize but what did that mean? Would whoever won take her home and keep her in a little cage, playing this same game with her whenever they wanted? Was this going to be the rest of her life?

Ian’s hand opened under her and Ethan tipped her out. She slid over his skin, ready to hang on once everything started moving again but before her feet touched his palm, he moved his hand and Paige fell through the air, landing with a _plunk_ in a pint glass half full of beer. She sunk, eyes tightly closed against the stinging liquid, until she felt the cold glass on her feet. Paige pushed off hard, kicking until she reached the surface. She sputtered, clearing the liquid from her face and trying to figure out where she had landed. It didn’t take long to decide it was nowhere she wanted to be.

“I bet you taste even better now.” Though it was distorted through the amber colored liquid and the frosted glass, she could see his fingers wrap around her new prison. The movement as he lifted it caused the liquid around her to slosh and threaten to pull her under but she had always been a strong swimmer. She managed to keep afloat but not without swallowing a few mouthfuls of the bitter drink while trying to breathe. Then the glass tipped and she could see his lips part, perfectly framed by the mouth of glass. The angle became steeper as he took a sip and Paige frantically swam away as the liquid rushed around her and into his mouth.

The current was too strong. Ian had started with small sips, teasing her, but they both knew that his time was limited and he wouldn’t waste more of it when he had her in such a position. The bottom of the glass tilted higher and a wave of beer slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards toward his waiting lips. The last of the liquid drained around her and she grabbed at the glass but she was too slick. It was only a matter of seconds before she slid past his lips. They closed behind her, trapping her inside.

Paige thought she had been terrified before as they grabbed her, dropped her, spanked her and licked her. _That_ terror was nothing compared to how she felt now in the dark, humid cavern of Ian’s mouth. There was barely enough room to crouch and everything around her moved and pulsed. In the complete darkness, she couldn’t tell which way was up or down as he rolled her around, his tongue mashing her into his cheek and scraping her shoulder on one of his sharp teeth as her pinned her to the roof of his mouth to swallow the pooling saliva around her. She clung to the hot, wet muscle as he pushed her back towards his lips. She wanted to bolt towards that sliver of light, not caring how far she would fall if she made it, but she was afraid to let go. There was a non zero chance that she might slide down his throat and it was a risk she did not want to take. The sliver became a crack, then his mouth opened fully and Paige was grateful for the suddenly fresh air. She crawled forward, careful to avoid his teeth but once she was halfway over his bottom lip, they closed around her. His lips were soft and much more pliable than the skin of his hands but they were still firm enough to keep her in place no matter how much she pushed against him.

“Mm.” The sound from deep in his throat made her bones rattle and she shuddered at the sensation. More than being held or dropped, it served to remind her just how small she was- that even a quiet little hum of pleasure could overwhelm her so easily. Paige felt his tongue return, curling around one of her legs before forcing the tip between them. She squeaked in protest but there was something there besides disgust now. She hated it. She hated _him_ , she hated all of them and she hated herself. That feeling was returning as he flicked his tongue against her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The force of his tongue pushed her forward until she thought she would slip free before he sucked her back in again and the process repeated. He tipped his head down and made sure that she could see as his hand went to his lap, giving himself a squeeze through his jeans. He sucked her back in up to her chest and smiled around her as she desperately tried to claw her way back out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian wasn't deterred in the slightest as Paige kicked at his tongue. Instead it flattened, pressing the lower half of her body against the roof of his mouth and keeping her immobile for a moment. The hot wet muscle pulled back, releasing her legs only to push between them. Paige squeaked in protest but if her captor felt her fists bouncing off of his lower lip, he gave no indication. 

“Ian, please.” Even as she begged, her body shuddered as he gave her a long slow lick. “Please stop.”

His only reply was to pick up his pace, using a finger to keep her in place as she became more slippery with his spit. She wanted to cry again as she realized that they were winning. They were winning the game and she would end up as another toy for one of these assholes. When the game began, she couldn't possibly have imagined her body reacting to their attention but the feeling building between her legs proved her wrong. 

The timer sounded and he gave her one last lick before spitting her out into his hand. He dabbed at her with the bottom of his shirt, much gentler than the treatment she had gotten before, and she was almost grateful before remembering that this was all his fault. She tried to push him away as he wiped her chest and earned a laugh from the other players. 

Paige could only guess what awaited her this time as she was placed into Ryan's hand. Immediately, he lowered her but she wasn't placed in his lap as she expected. Instead, he tipped her out onto the rough cloth of the couch between his legs, either thigh towering over her and trapping her there. 

“Alright, Paige. Why don't you come up here and give me a little kiss?”

She didn't understand. How was she supposed to get all the way up there? Surely he didn't expect her to climb?

“Better get moving.” He said, giving her a pat on the butt before his hands flew away. “Start the timer.”

The ticking started and when she still hadn't moved, he brought his legs a couple inches closer together. She decided that there was no way she was getting all the way up to his face in thirty seconds but maybe she could run out the time. At least it would be a welcome respite from all their touching so she began to climb. 

The folds in his jeans were thick enough to use as handholds but his thigh was too steep to climb. The quickest way up, she realized, was at the junction where his thigh met his crotch. It was utterly humiliating, having to climb up him like this, but it wasn't worse than what he _could_ be doing to her. Or she thought so until she reached his fly. Under her knees, she could feel him getting harder as she crawled over the uneven, constantly moving surface, trying desperately not to lose her balance. That alone was bad but it was even worse knowing that treating her like this was the reason he was turned on. He was clearly enjoying the position he had put her in and, though she wasn’t sure he could feel her much through his jeans, the sight of her perched on his hard on. Paige tried to crawl faster but the closer she got to his waistband, the more he shifted under her. 

Somehow, she made it but there was a new challenge facing her. The denim had been relatively easy to climb but as she looked up at the wall of his chest, she knew that his shirt would be much harder. The denim was thick and course and gave her plenty of places to put her hands and feet. His shirt was smooth and now it was a vertical climb. 

“Ten seconds.” Someone warned and Ryan gave her a little nudge of encouragement. Paige whined but wrapped her hands in the soft material and pulled herself up. It was easier than she had expected but it was still strenuous work and when his time expired, she was sweating. 

Instead of reaching for her, Jake smiled. “I want to see if she can do it. I'm giving Ryan my time.” 

“As DM, I'll allow it.” Ian laughed. “I want to see it too.” 

Ethan laughed. “Five bucks says she doesn't make it.”

Paige didn't need to be offended- Ian had that covered on her behalf, though not how she would have preferred. “You doubt my new little toy can do it?”

“Yours?” Jake asked. “You haven’t won yet.” 

“I still picked her.” He argued. Ryan held up his hands, making Paige cling even tighter to his shirt. She was only above his belly button but it was still a long drop back to the couch. 

“Guys?” Paige nearly let go when he spoke. From her spot on his stomach, she could feel the vibrations of his voice in her bones. It creeped her out but she managed to hang on. 

“Okay, okay.” Ian reached for the timer and set it. “Ethan, you’re on.” 

She could feel their eyes on her back as she continued her climb. All of her muscles were protesting but she didn’t want to imagine what they would do if she gave up. When she reached his sternum, he laughed suddenly and the unexpected motion nearly sent her flying. Luckily, he cupped a hand over her, holding her in place and giving her aching muscles a much needed rest. 

“Sorry.” He said and it was like being pressed up against a speaker. “Her little feet tickle.” 

Every breath crushed her tighter into his hand and she could feel his pulse hammering away below her. After a moment, he released her and she finally managed to get to the collar of his shirt. She hung there for a moment, panting. 

His giant chin tipped downward as he tried to see where she was and she found herself looking up into his nose. “Come on, Paige. You’re almost there.” 

She was so tired but he was right. She was so close. Maybe if she made it, they would even reward her. Putting her back to normal didn’t seem likely but maybe they would end the game. 

Then again, it was really up to her to end it. All she had to do was…

She wasn’t going to think about that. She would think about climbing instead. Pulling herself along his collar was easy enough but once she got to his shoulder and accidentally looked down, she wasn’t so confident anymore. 

“Just a little further and you win.” He puckered his lips, waiting for her.

“Don’t let me fall.” She pleaded, unable to will herself to move any further without reassurance. 

“I won’t, but only if you make an effort.” 

Paige took a steadying breath and pulled herself onto his shoulder. His enormous face was only a couple of feet away- at least, to her- but as she crawled toward it, she began to slide. She pushed herself up, making a desperate leap toward him but bounced off of his lips. His hand came up to catch her and the group cheered. 

"See? Told you I wouldn't let you fall." Ryan drew her closer and his lips parted as he gave her a wet kiss, soaking her upper body again in saliva. She would need a thousand showers if she ever made it out of this, she thought, and she would probably need more if she didn’t.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ryan’s turn was finally over, he held her out for Jake but he didn’t immediately claim her. 

“I gave you my time, remember?” 

Everyone looked at Ian. “I’ll still let Jake have a turn if everyone is cool with it.” 

Ryan had no issue but Ethan had a condition. “I’m fine with it as long as I don’t have to cough up the five bucks.” 

“A bet’s a bet…” Ian grinned. “But I got enough enjoyment out of watching Paige trying to climb Ryan.” 

“And succeeding.” Ryan added. With a finger, he gave her a pleased pat on the head before handing her to Jake. 

The time started again. Her life was now split into thirty second chunks of abuse and humiliation but at least for now, it was confined to short periods with breaks in between. Once someone won her, there was no telling what it would be like. It could be this, for hours and hours, day after day, until her owner got bored. She blinked away the tears. She would deal with that when the time came. All she had to do right now was make it through the next thirty seconds.

Jake cupped his hands, tipping them until Paige was on her back. Her own hands instinctively moved to cover herself but Jake hooked his thumbs under her legs and spread them wide. She couldn’t help the indignant little noise that escaped her as he eased her knees toward her shoulders and leaned in for a closer look. Her face was burning under his gaze but that only seemed to amuse him more. 

“I’m glad you’re finally starting to enjoy yourself.” 

“I’m not.” She snapped, pushing against the fingers behind her to get some sort of leverage. This position was starting to get uncomfortable but moving any part of him was as impossible as moving a mountain. He ignored her denial and lifted her higher. As his lips parted, Paige no longer had to guess what he was going to do. 

She closed her eyes as his billboard sized face came down over her and she felt the hot, strong muscle of his tongue slide frictionlessly against her inner thighs before flattening out between them. With his hands surrounding her on all sides, his thumbs keeping her knees locked in position and his lips pressing her deeper into his thick skin, she was effectively trapped. There was no fighting him and although she was more exhausted than she’d ever been in her life, she still had to try. But through the burning of her muscles and the overwhelming frustration, anger, shame and helplessness, Paige was surprised that she wasn’t now too small to contain yet another sensation. A shudder went through her body and it was obvious that Jake had noticed. 

As he pulled away, he wore a smug grin. “I guess I’ll have to try harder.” He gave her another long lick from her cunt to her chin. Paige was beginning to feel like a popsicle and it was all she could do not to melt in his hands. “This is how we’ll get ready for our real playtime, once I get you home.” His tongue came down on her again. This time, all of its strength- more than she had in her entire body- found its target with pinpoint precision. “I’m really glad you’re such a good climber, Paige.” He went on, ignoring her struggles. “It’s gonna be a handy skill once you’re officially my little toy.” 

The slickness of his spit coated her entire little body now, save her face, and she was just slippery enough to slide one of her legs over his thumb. She turned, trying to find somewhere to escape to but it was useless. Everything she did was useless. _She_ was useless… Well, except for one thing. She felt his thumb and forefinger along her ribs, forcing their way easily under her arms until he had a good enough grip to lift her out of his palm again. 

Her legs kicked wildly as he lifted her higher and higher until she was right at eye level with him. 

“You’re good at climbing.” He repeated, leaning in to press his lips against her belly, the soft skin molding to her curves. “But how good are you at hanging on once you get to the top?”

He leaned back, tilting his head so that for once, he was looking up at her. His hand lowered her until she was seated across his lips and she was suddenly thankful for the stability that his hold on her provided. Paige braced herself as they began to part and for a moment, she was terrified of falling in. His tongue prevented that, however, as it pushed against her, nearly lifting her right off of her perch. She tried to roll her hips away from the probing, searching muscle but he kept her firmly in place as he lapped at her. Every few seconds, he would pull it away, leaving her gasping, and sucked at her instead. 

There was no feeling that Paige could compare it to. It was overwhelming, like everything else at this size, and she felt like he was threatening to suck her soul right out of her. Then he would stop and go back to licking. Twice, she had to stifle a little noise of disappointment when he stopped and she prayed that he wouldn’t hear. He heard her little shriek loud and clear though as he suddenly let go of her. She fell forward, clinging to his face as best she could. It was proving even harder than climbing Ryan had been. 

“Better hold on tight.” He muttered and, even though he was taking special care not to move his lips too much, Paige nearly slipped between them. When his tongue returned to its task, she didn’t have the stability of his fingers to keep her in place. It easily lifted her hips off of his face and slid her up until she was bracing herself against his nose. With every breath, her hair billowed around her face, making her effectively blind just when she needed to see most. 

“Please, Jake.” She cried. “Please don’t drop me.” 

He plucked her up as the timer sounded again and dabbed at her with his shirt. “Don’t worry, small fry. I won’t let my little toy get broken.” 

“She’s not yours yet.” Ethan pinched one of her calves, lifting her upside down off of Jake’s palm. “And I don’t mind breaking toys if I can get a new one.” 

Paige would have given anything to be trapped in Ian’s mouth, pulling herself up Ryan’s shirt, or sitting across Jake’s lips again instead of dangling in front of Ethan’s face. Anything was better than being his for the next half a minute. While she didn’t want to end up with any of them, he would be the worst, she decided. By now, she knew well enough that there was no way out of this for her but it was hard to decide who she would rather belong to. Ian seemed the least cruel but he _was_ the one who had done this to her in the first place. Not that she had any choice in the matter… Or maybe she did. If she could fake it well enough… 

Ethan lowered her onto his palm. “Are you going to play nice this time?” He pushed her onto her back and used his thumb to spread her legs. “If you do, I promise I’ll make you feel nice.” He brushed her womanhood and she crawled away from his touch. Why did they all think they would be the ones who would get her to cum? She was too scared to be turned on, anyway. Although, she realized to her dismay, that wasn’t entirely true. Being licked was a weird and unwelcome sensation, but feeling all of the little bumps sliding against her skin...

She didn’t have any more time to dwell on that before Ethan lowered her to his crotch again. He positioned her arms and legs so that she was straddling his length with only his jeans between them. Every fiber of her tiny being wanted nothing more than to crawl away but the last couple of times she had tried that with him hadn’t ended so well for her. A finger on her back pressed her closer and she could feel the heat coming off of him even through the denim. 

“Just imagine how nice this will make you feel once my jeans aren’t in the way.” He told her, pinching her hips. He rocked her forward, grinding her against him and although the material was rough and scratched her skin, the feeling coupled with the mental image of how _big_ it would be hit her with another wave of arousal. No wonder they were so happy she was good at climbing, she thought. It would dwarf her at her new size. 

“See what happens when you stop fighting?” She heard from above her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Are you ready to come home with me yet? You know what you have to do.”

He picked her up again and brought her to his face. His breath smelled like beer as he continued. “I want you shaking and squeaking in my hand.” He said, spreading her dangling legs. “I want you to beg for it. Go on.” 

Paige kept her mouth shut. She wasn’t going to beg him, not for anything, but she also didn’t want to face the consequences of saying what she was thinking, either. Still, he looked satisfied as his time ran out. 

“You picked a hard one to break.” He told Ian as he passed her off again. 

He smiled and ruffled Paige’s hair with a finger. “I know. That’s why I picked her. All the other girls always tried to fake it too early or they freaked out and were no fun to play with.” Ian looked thoughtful for a moment. “What’s the record for most rounds played?”


	10. Chapter 10

“I think it was six.” Ryan said. Six? How many had she done so far? She hadn’t been counting, she hadn’t know she _should_ be counting. Ian looked down at her again.

“Think you can beat six?” He asked. “You’re close but one of us could still win.”

Paige didn’t know where her sudden defiance came from but she crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I can beat it.”

Jake laughed loud enough to make her wince but she resisted the urge to cover her ears. “You sound pretty sure.”

“I am.” She snapped, ignoring their teasing. “You’re all creeps and none of you will _ever_ get me to cum for you.” 

While the rest of them jeered, Ian only smiled. He nodded to Ethan who wound the timer and set it back on the table. “Better get to it then. I want those words fresh in your memory when you realize how wrong you were.” 

He pinched her hips with one hand and with the other, he held up a single finger. He pressed her to it but Paige refused to uncross her arms. “I’m letting go in three seconds. You can either hang on or fall, up to you.” 

It wasn’t until she felt his grip on her loosening that she finally submitted and wrapped herself around the digit. It was almost as big around as she was, and just barely taller and it wasn’t long before her muscles started to protest. She’d had more physical activity today than she’d had in a month before and it was starting to affect her. On the plus side, she thought dryly, she’d be in great shape from now on. 

“Do you want to know how I know that I’ll get you to cum for me?” When she didn’t answer, he continued, twisting his hand to get a better look at her. His other hand returned to her hips again but rather than plucking her off of her perch, he pressed her tightly against him and began to work her back and forth along his finger. “It’s because you turn such a nice shade of red when you’re in my hands.” 

He crooked his finger slightly and the new sensation made her gasp before she could stop herself. It only made him more confident. “Maybe you don’t realize, as small as you are, that I can still feel your little heart speeding up whenever I touch you like this-” He twisted her around to the other side, laying her back in his free hand as he circled the place where she both desperately wanted and dreaded to be touched. 

His finger rose and disappeared out of her sight as he lifted her higher but her relief didn’t last long. His face fell towards her and she instinctively tried to close her legs but he laughed and nudged them open again with the tip of his nose. He continued up until his lips were brushing her legs as he spoke. “I know you want to stay with me.” His tongue slipped out and Paige pushed at his face but to no avail. He was too strong. Even just one of his fingers was so much stronger than she would ever be again. “You fight me the least. And I can tell you liked me before.” 

“That’s not true.” She stammered, trying to concentrate on anything but his hot breath washing over her, warming her until she was almost sweating while his spit cooled between her legs. “I hate you.”

She felt his lips pull against her skin as he smiled again. “Then why was it so easy to get you to come play?” 

“Because I thought you were nice.” Paige felt the tears coming again. She had just wanted a group to play with. She hadn’t wanted _this_. “I thought we were friends.” 

“We _were_ friends.” He said, pulling back to look at her. A finger under her chin directed her eyes to meet his. “And after I win, you’ll be my little toy.” 

“I won’t!” She jerked her head away, squirming away from his touch as he smoothed her hair instead. 

“Would you prefer to be a pet?” He asked. “I could get you a cage and a collar. Teach you to do tricks and make you beg for treats.”

“I just want to go home.” She said, already knowing that her new home would be with one of them. Maybe Ian was right though. Maybe she _did_ want to go with him. He had been the gentlest out of all of them but she still hated him. What he had done to her was unforgivable and she didn’t think she would ever stop hating him. But, out of all of them....

The timer rang again and Ryan wasted no time in claiming her. He wasted even less time in brushing her arms away from her chest and pinning them behind her back. Her little yelp of pain as he tightened his grip went unnoticed. 

“You’re lucky we want to keep you, you know.” His fingertips reluctantly left her breasts as he reached down to pick up the elf figurine she had been playing with earlier. He looked thoughtful as he examined it. “What was her name again?” 

“Amy?” Jake said. “I think it was Amy.” 

Cold realization settled over her. Her dread had been edging on panic before but now, the voice in her head was screaming ‘run’. But as much as she wanted to, Ryan still held her tightly. Her hands were started to tingle from the position he had forced her into and even if she could get free, the drop to the floor would likely end any escape attempt. And that was if he didn’t catch her again before she got that far.  


“Amy wasn’t very cooperative.” He said, making sure that his little captive got a good look. “She didn’t keep us entertained for very long and what good are toys if they’re not entertaining?” He set the little plastic elf back onto the table and released Paige next to her. “But you’re smart, aren’t you? You know what toys are supposed to do. And you don’t want to be like Amy, do you?” 

Paige quickly shook her head. She didn’t… did she? Which would be worse? Being a living toy or a plastic one? At least if she was plastic, she wouldn’t miss her old life and the only playing they would do with her would be on a game board. Unless… Was she still alive? Was Amy conscious? Would Paige one day be silently screaming at some other stupid girl to stop, run, get out while she could as she was moved from square to square? 

She couldn’t know for sure. What she did know was that she didn’t want that. If there was even a chance that could be her fate, she couldn’t risk it. At least like this, there was some hope she might one day escape, find rescue, anything. Ryan placed his hand next to her on the table but stopped her as she began to obediently climb on. 

“Show me you understand. Show me how much fun you are to play with. Show me how much you love to be played with.” 

Paige didn’t know what he wanted but she had to try. “I… I love being played with.” She forced out. 

Laughter erupted around her and she wanted to die. She hated herself. She gave in so easily to every demand. Even her own body had begun to betray her. 

“That wasn’t convincing at all. I believe you and, don’t worry, I will definitely be playing with you. But I really need to be sure. Maybe you need to show instead of tell.” 

Every second she stood there felt like an eternity. She could feel their eyes on her, waiting to see what she would do, if she would balk or obey, if they had finally begun to break her. 

“How?” She squeaked. Anything to avoid Amy’s fate, she told herself. He bent his finger, beckoning her over to it. 

“Climb on.”


	11. Chapter 11

Paige did as she was told and pulled herself up onto his finger, wobbling as she swung a leg over to straddle it. The width stretched her legs and made them ache and while leaning forward relieved some of the pressure, Ryan took it as enthusiasm. He pinched her hips between his thumb and forefinger and pressed her against him, grinding her just below his knuckle. 

After a few seconds, he let her go. “Got the idea?” She nodded, trying to hold back tears as she rocked back and forth along his finger on her own, eliciting a happy sound from way above her. “That’s five more seconds, by the way.” 

She still couldn’t believe that she was going along with this but her choices were limited to keeping them entertained or being turned into a lump of plastic. She should fake it and just get this over with, she thought. One on one, she might convince whoever ‘won’ to let her go. It was a long shot, but it was her only option at this point. Once her mind was made up, she just had to decide who and hang on until she got to him. Who would be the easiest to convince though? Definitely not Ethan. Ian didn’t seem likely either but maybe since they had known each other the longest-

Paige jumped as she felt his fingers return to her hips. “Hang on.” He brought her to his lips and the soft skin pushed against her thighs as they opened. He planted a sloppy, wet kiss between them, making sure she was good and slick. Her hands slipped against his skin as she tried to push away from his face but she was still completely powerless against him. It didn't matter though; he pulled her back on his own and replaced her on his finger.

"There you go. Try that.” With the slickness of his spit, she slid against him more easily. He didn’t release her this time, instead grinding her against him faster and faster. He must have taken her startled gasp as one of enjoyment because he squeezed her until she yelped in pain. 

“Don’t break her, man.” Jake said, giving his friend a whack on the shoulder that sent Paige sprawling. Using the momentary distraction, she tried to run again but, before anyone could grab her, her little spit soaked feet slipped on the wood and she landed on her butt. The laughter above her almost drowned out the ringing of the timer and although her butt wasn’t bruised, her ego was. She didn’t even fight when Jake scooped her up and dried her off with his shirt. 

“Nice try, small fry.” He tipped his hand and Paige lay back obediently. She hadn’t even realized she had done it until she was staring up at him and she cursed herself. It hadn’t taken that long to get her to submit without thinking. How long, she didn’t know. All concept of time, despite them keeping track of every second, was gone. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours. 

“So.” He continued. “You _really_ don’t think any of us are going to make you cum?”

She hoped her scowl looked more defiant than she felt. “No.”

“Damn, I love a challenge.” Paige didn’t like the way he was smiling at her. “Does it still count if she makes _herself_ cum but I made her do it?”

“I’ll allow it, as long as it goes for everyone.” Ian said and since there were no objections, the timer was started again. 

“Alright, Paige. Go ahead.”

Having them touch her was one thing, but having them leering down at her while she touched herself was another. That was private, intimate. It wasn’t for them. But then, they’d taken everything else. Her freedom, her humanity, why not this too?

“No.” She sat up but a prod in the chest knocked her back and she stayed down. “I’m not doing that.” 

Jake actually laughed. “That’s your limit? Everything else was fine, but _that’s_ too far?”

“Everything else wasn’t fine!” She protested, pushing herself back up only to meet another finger forcing her back. “I didn’t want to do any of it. I didn’t get a choice.” Her little fists bounced uselessly off of his knuckle.

“And you still don’t.” He said, brushing her hands away. “You were doing so well but maybe we ought to make you smaller and more cooperative. Really drive home who’s in charge here.” 

Smaller? She couldn’t imagine being smaller than she already was. She was barely taller than one of his fingers now. The thought of being poked in the chest with a finger twice her size was enough to change her mind. 

“No, wait. I’ll do it.” 

He eased her legs apart with his thumb. “That’s a good girl. Go ahead. And give me five more seconds.” 

She got started, trying to detach herself from the feeling. Jake made a couple of suggestions here and there or repositioned a leg to get a better view but generally let her do what she wanted.

“I really love how helpless you are to resist.” He said, his voice a quiet rumble above her. His face consumed her field of vision and she couldn’t help her body’s reaction to the sensation, both of her hands between her legs and the feeling of utter smallness. “I’m going to have you begging me to play with you in no time.” Paige wanted to doubt him but she was starting to move faster, adding a finger and biting her lip as her hips bucked. 

By the time she heard the ring, she almost didn’t want to stop but it didn’t take her long to come back to her senses. Ethan was reaching for her again and she knew that they were starting to get the better of her. She just had to hold out until his turn was over and then she would make her choice.


End file.
